Something Old Something New
by Dontexpectmuchplease
Summary: Team STRQ was just enjoying their time together while preparing for Finals. But, now they must prepare for War as a message from a universe nearly identical to their own sends videos of their past and this universes' future. What they find is unsettling to say the least.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

 **-Completely new fan-base with characters I hardly know. This should turn out fine right.**

 **Being honest ,however, I wanted this story to be different from the other Team STRQ watch RWBY fanfics. The ones I read either had too many characters to follow or what seemed to me to focus too much on the the actual video of RWBY more then the fact that there are characters reacting to these videos. I disliked how the characters forgot about the lyrics to the songs played and how each character was the same in each fanfic. Taiyang is loud and protective. Summer is quiet and shy. Qrow curses and Raven is a little distant and angry. These were of course just the ones I noticed as the recurring theme.**

 **Now don't get me wrong I loved the fics. In fact I want to say thank you to those who wrote those fics for giving me such a wonderful time while reading them. It's just that it seems as though they were forgotten or just aren't updating for along time. Now I'm no one to judge but I was just a little disappointed at how none of the fics got into volume 2 of RWBY as far as I could see. Like the Creators themselves said. They were setting the stage in volume 1 and volume 2 is were it gets more interesting.**

 **I was a little hesitant to write this considering how it has been done before and I like to use concepts and charaters that people know and expand them into something the fan-base wouldn't have expected from the characters. As most characters in the RWBY world are almost set in their personalities and backstory, I have decided to use the characters who are theorized probably the most in how they act around each other and their relationships to each other, Team STRQ. In my writing I like the things I write to have very cannon or possible cannon traits in the characters while the story is in a very impossible cannon or unlikely cannon to the** **original. Seeing how we don't know much about Team STRQ as a whole right now, it gives me a lot of free range to theorize what their personality is.**

 **That being said this prologue was so that I could figure out how the team would react to each other in everyday 'normal' life before I throw them into a scary and extensional nightmare where they are bound to act differently. It is also supposed to show you what they act like and how they are different from the other versions in them.**

 **My idea was that since Raven would have had to leave almost immediately after Yang's birth and quickly be replaced with Summer for Ruby to be born, Yang would remember a little bit of Summer while Ruby wouldn't remember much of anything except for photos and the stories that her family told her. Ruby wouldn't have the chance to model her personality to be like her mother's. She might retain the want to be a huntress and looks from her mother but I personalty think her personality would match more with Taiyang and especially Qrows' personality and they raised and mentored her.**

 **I also like to think that Summer enjoyed fairytales much like Ruby and that they are what inspired her to be a hunter, and so she would be much like Blake in that way. I like to think of Qrow as the groups weapon enthusiast and that's where Ruby gets her love of weapons because of her being mentored by him for many years. Taiyang is still the party hound in my mind, but I think Raven would act more like Wiess because of the fact that she ends up being the chief of her clan. That would mean she would feel responsible and fiercely loyal if snappy. Just like a certain Ice Queen. Because of Raven leaving and Summer dying early, Yang and Ruby wouldn't retain much personality from them but instead their dad and uncle.**

 **In short how I modeled the personality was that they have a main personalty that will show through the most and and secondary that will show the for part of the rest. The rest consist of moments of the third dominant traits and one or two moments of the last.**

 **To me**

 **Ruby = Weapon enthusiast, Problem solving, and Energetic/Optimistic**

 **Wiess = Regal, Practiced, and Responsible**

 **Blake= Book lover, Calm/Collected, and Observant**

 **Yang= Loud, Party Animal, and Protective**

 **So**

 **Summmer:**

 **Main is Blake, She loves fairytales and is the calm one of the group**

 **Secondary is Yang**

 **Then Ruby**

 **And she has one or two moments of Wiess' character**

 **Taiyang:**

 **Main is Yang, He is a party animal and the loud one**

 **Secondary is Ruby**

 **Then Wiess**

 **And lastly Blake**

 **Raven:**

 **Main is Wiess, She is responsible and Regal. She holds herself high.**

 **Secondary is Blake**

 **Then Yang**

 **And lastly Ruby**

 **Qrow:**

 **Main is Ruby, He loves weapons and is quite the problem solver**

 **Secondary is Weiss**

 **Then Blake**

 **And finally Yang**

 **Remember this does not mean Qrow is Ruby or Summer is Blake. I tried to make them their own person with similar traits and hobbies as team RWBY. My goal is to get to volume 2 of RWBY. But first we have to go through the trailers. Anyway enough of this HUGE ramble the next note will be at most a paragraph and the actually story will be much longer. I just needed to explain that first.**

 **Hope you enjoy the prologue to this new series-**

* * *

Team STRQ waits in their room. Summer the leader is reading a book in the top bunk located on the right side of the room. The Branwen twin, Raven stares out of the dorm window. She glances at everything from the people's unique clothing to the pebble they happen to step on. Her brother, Qrow Branwen, sits on the bottom bunk, located on the left side of the room, sharpening the blade of his weapon. The heavy hitter of their team, Taiyang Xiao Long, sits on the chair located next to the desk trying his hardest to study for the final test of the semester. Taiyang lets out a pitiful groan as he slumps back in his seat.

"I'm so bored!" He exclaims to his team looking back at them. Summer lightly chuckles as she turns the page of her book. Raven spares a glance before returning to her view. Qrow sighs and gently places his weapon on the bed.

"Well why don't you think of it like one of your pranks. Grimm knows you spend more time on one of those pranks then you ever have on your studies". Qrow suggests.

"But that's the thing! The pranks are fun and the studies not so much". Taiyang responds. Raven scoffs.

"Why are you studying anyways? You never study" Raven asks.

"Yeah. About that. If I fail this test I may or may not have to take extra classes". Summer responds this time saying.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad".

"With Professor Goodwitch as my personal tutor". At this all of them winced. No one deserved that fate.

"Well hey". Qrow says trying to lighten the mood.

"You're day of reckoning isn't for another few days. So just chill a bit. Take a break".

"That sounds like a great idea. It's getting kinda boring in here and we could all use a little bit of exercise". Summer exclaimed marking her page and jumping down from the bunk.

"It is getting stuffy in here". Raven agreed.

"So it's settled then. Off we go to the outside world!" Qrow yelled dragging Taiyang from the color of his shirt.

"Yeah!" Summer rejoiced .

"Woo". Raven said unenthusiastic before closing the dorm room behind her.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue: Part 2

* * *

 **-Oh how it takes a while to set the scene. When writing this I swear I made Ozpin Captain. Zee mug is so prominent. If you get the reference I congratulate you. This was supposed to be chapter 1 but halfway through writing I realized it would be better if I continue to expand on how they got into the mess in the first place. By having that and red trailer in one chapter felt to long for my taste. It would also make the other trailers seem smaller in comparison and I didn't want that so now there is a part 2 of the Prologue.**

 **Enjoy-**

* * *

"You would think after all his studying, he would realize that he should stay awake in class". Raven smirks at her brother. Her eyes setting on the blonde of the team as he sleeps.

"You'd think right?" Qrow said clearly amused.

"At least his snoring is quiet now". Summer remarks.

"Yeah that's because last time he got a scolding from Miss Goodwitch herself. I don't think anyone would be loud in their sleep after that". The three team members chuckle quietly at the remark. The bell rings and Qrow pushes Taiyang out of his seat, effectively waking him up.

"Wakey wakey Tai baby". Qrow says mockingly. Summer and Raven barely suppress a giggle at Taiyangs' body on the floor.

"I hate you guys so much". Tai responds, still groggy from his short nap. He takes the hand Qrow offers to pull him up. They gather their belongings and begin to file out of the room along with their peers. Only they are stopped when they reach the door.

"Team STRQ". Professor Goodwitch greets. The team freezes in place and slowly turn around to greet their teacher.

"I'll have to ask you to follow me. And don't worry about your other classes. I have informed them that you will not be attending class today". She says as she leads the teens into the hallway. They huddle together away from her and start whispering.

"Okay what did you do this time Tai?" Qrow quietly snaps at him.

"Me!? I didn't do anything!" Tai exclaims.

"Sure you didn't". Raven says glaring at him.

"It's okay Tai we won't judge you for what you did. Just why does it involves us?" Summer pipes in.

"But, that's just it. I haven't played a prank in three days because of studying and I already have paid for all previous pranks before that". Tai says. They look at each other worried.

"Well if we're not here because of you then why is Professor Goodwitch leading us to the headmasters' office?" Qrow asks confused. Only to find his team in the same position as him.

"I assure you. This is not about you being in trouble. But, it is of upmost importance that you are here". Glyndas' sharp voice made the teens jump back. Eyes wide they stare at her. Glynda pushes her glasses up and smirks. The elevator dings open and all five step inside. The silence is making the cramped space really tense.

"Why?" Summer asks very cautious. Glynda smiles.

"I'm afraid I do not know. Ozpin has not informed me of the situation. You know as much as me Miss Rose". That didn't really comfort the group. Qrow watches as the lights signals a new floor. Why are there so many floors? Finally they reach the top and the doors ding open once again. They step out and Glynda tells them to sit down. They obey. They glance at each other nervous. An elevator door dings and Ozpin walks through the doors.

"Hello team STRQ". He says before taking a sip from his mug.

"Excuse me, sir?" Summer began to say. Ozpin looked at her.

"What are we doing here?"

"That is an excellent question Ms. Rose. You see yesterday I received a series of tapes that apparently recount the stories of the future of a universe nearly identical to our own". A stunned silence.

"Ozpin are you saying these are from the future?" Glynda says concerned for the headmasters' wellbeing.

"Indeed. Not to mention an alternate reality". Ozpin says taking another sip from the mug

"If it's an alternate reality why should we care?" Raven asks clearly on edge.

"Because this universe is exactly like our own with only one difference. We received tapes of the future. They did not". Ozpin states.

"What does this have to do with us?" Tai speaks up this time.

"I'm glad you ask Taiyang". Ozpin walks to his desk and presses a button. As the sound of whirs and clicks surround them, Ozpin explains.

"You see I originally thought of watching them by myself until I saw the first picture in the video". A screen flares and eyes go wide. A girl in a red hood stands in front of something. The outfit looks eerily similar to Summers' gear. If Summer were to wear red instead of white she would look exactly like this.

"As you can see I felt it would only be fair to involve your team if this follows Ms. Rose. Now you can leave and continue your studies or you can join Professor Goodwitch and I in watching the future. I just wanted to offer you the choice". The students look at each other before looking to Goodwitch. She is just as baffled as them.

"Play it". Summer says nervous of the consequences of those words.

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review-**


	3. Red like Roses

Chapter 1: Red like Roses

* * *

 **\- I had a problem with MST when I first posted this chapter. When someone alerted me I took down the chapter and began editing it. I took out all of the descriptions so that when the characters reacted to something it wasn't breaking the rules. If it still does not follow the rules I will try to fix it again.**

 **That being said I hope you enjoy the chapter-**

* * *

Ozpin presses a button and the video starts with a black screen. A slow melody fills the room.

The group watches a red cloaked girl. They can make out a gravestone on the ground.

"That's strange". Summer says with uncertainty. Her team nods. The music gives them the feeling that a tragedy has past.

"The music is pretty at least." Summer says putting on a strained smile. Taiyang glances over at her. Hands in his lap he looks back at the screen. Qrow just stares at the screen, a very concerned look etched on his face. He has his hand wrapped around the handle of his weapon. Raven looks at Summer.

"Why am I more worried about the gravestone?" She asks her. A sympathetic smile shown. The video continues a song starts playing.

"The words of this song are not very comforting". Tai says through clenched teeth. No one even looks at him as their eyes are fixed on the screen. Suddenly eyes go wide as they make out two words and an emblem on the gravestone now able to be seen.

"I don't believe it. Summer can't be dead". Qrow says. Not wanting to accept the fact that his leader is not a part of the future.

"Especially since she just walked off". Taiyang points out. Also in disbelief.

"Maybe she just faked her death. That might explain the different colored cloak". Raven presents an explanation, trying to provide a logical explanation to why Summers name is on a grave. The team nods and looks back at the screen. There is a thick tension in the air as each of their guts drop. The feeling of the worst settles in and the question in each mind in the room is 'Who is this girl if she isn't Summer'.

"I wonder what the words mean, and who they portray to." Summer questions voice slightly shaking. The idea of her being dead starting to really settle in.

"Maybe it's the snow". Qrow jokes trying to loosen the foreboding atmosphere and ease Summers' worries.

"But then the line talking about a royal test wouldn't quite make sense Mr. Branwen". Glynda says taking the joke far too literally and Qrows' attempt is immediately shot down. Ozpin quickly pauses the video feeling that they needed to discuss what they just witnessed. After a moment of silence Raven breaks it.

"Are we just going to dismiss the fact that we saw Summers' name on a gravestone?" Raven asks.

"Aren't you the one who pointed out the possibility that she faked her death?" Taiyang says letting the feeling of shock and anger settle in.

"Yes the possibility. But, how do you explain the fact that she looks EXACTLY like Summer, not a day older. Isn't this set in the future? And What about the fact that Summers' roses are WHITE and not RED. A different change of clothes won't affect a semblance color". Raven points out lashing at her team members due to her fear.

"I guess that could make sense if we weren't talking about Summer. She is one of the best huntresses in training I have ever seen. And I bet that when we are Hunters and Huntresses that Summer wouldn't die". Qrow says giving a death glare to Raven.

"As sad as it is I am afraid Ms. Branwen makes good points. We might have to face the fact that in the future Ms. Rose is not alive. The question then, however, is just who exactly this look alike is". Ozpin says, trying to defuse the situation. The team and Glynda are then forced to think of who this person is.

Summer might be dead, and if she is then this look alike would need to have some sort of relation to her. She looks like her and visited her gravesite. That and she seems to release rose petals just like Summer, only hers are red. A family relationship should be considered. They consider in their minds.

"Maybe she's a younger sister. I mean they look really similar". Tai says thinking of the cloak and hair color.

"By that logic she could be Summers' daughter". Qrow retaliates.

"It depends on just how far into the future this is. After all Summers' mother left when she was really young. A younger sibling she never knew of could be possible if unlikely. So if it is just a few years in the future it would have to be a sister. If it's around 20 years in the future then it's Summers' daughter we're looking at". Raven states.

"It's not a sister then". Summer suddenly speaks out. Everyone looks to her.

"Not even 2 years after I was born they found her body in some woods. A Beowolf had killed her. It's one of the reasons I wanted to become a Huntress. So that no one else died to a Grimm". Her team stared at her. Never knowing this information. It explained a surprising amount of her personality.

"So then…" Qrow starts already knowing the answer. The room became silent. The sound of Summers quiet laughter is heard. She turns her head up to the screen.

"That's my daughter". Summer looks at her team with tears threatening to spill even though a smile was across her face. She doesn't know if she should be happy she has a daughter or sad that she can't be there. Qrow looks to Summer feeling bad for his teammate.

"If for some reason you do die and I can't stop, if that is your daughter I promise that I will try my hardest to make sure she never gets hurt". He says.

"Thank you Qrow". Summer says as she hugs Qrow.

"Who's the dad?" Tai asks to no one in particular. Everyone stares at him.

"That's a… good question". Summer stutters out, she let's go of Qrow.

"If we're done discussing I believe we still have a lot more to watch". Ozpin tells them.

The team settles down a looks to the screen awaiting to see what Summers' daughter does. As the tape plays the teams' jaws drop.

"You have got to be kidding me". Raven says.

"Oh Grimm no". Summer cries.

"It seems we might get a chance to see how she fights". Glynda states. Summer sobs and buries her face into her hands.

"Little Red NOO!" Tai shouts, worried for the little girl. Summer whimpers upon hearing the sound of growls.

Qrow and Summer shut their eyes tight. Raven refuses to look at the screen, not wanting to see her friends' daughter die in front of her. Tai is on the edge of his seat and Ozpin and Glynda study what appears to be this girls' semblance. Ozpin immediately takes note of the girls silver eyes.

"Look! She's fine. And looks just like Summer!" Tai shouts. Raven turns her head, Qrow opens his eyes, and Summer, despite her shaking, takes her head out of her hands and wipes the tears away. Looking at the screen, she can see just how clearly the girl looks like her. The screen flares and the girl is shown taking out a Grimm.

"Yes!" Summer jumps out of her seat and fist bumps the air. Qrow and Tai stand up as well. She feels an overwhelming sense of pride. She may not know much about her daughter. In fact, she didn't even know that having a daughter was a possibility until a few moments ago. But, this girl had just not only survived a Grimm attack but managed to kill one in the process.

"Go little red!" Tai calls. His team members look at him for the name.

"What? It fits" Is his response to their stares. They shake it off aand continue to fawn over the girl.

"That is an awesome weapon". Qrow states awestruck.

"Oh thank goodness" Raven sighs a breath of relief. Ozpin looks to the screen impressed. They see 'little red' take out more and more.

"She is just taking them out left and right". Raven says.

"I'm impressed". They continue to watch. A scene makes Qrows' almost start jumping around.

"Qrow? Are you alright?" Raven says slightly smiling. Tai and Summer look at him, only to almost break down laughing. They settle for a snicker. Qrow has his mouth wide open in a smile. His hands gesture to the scythe in the girls' hand.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day. A fellow scythe wielder, and it SO pretty! It transforms into a gun. And it's Summers' daughter! Yes! My life is complete". Qrow states. Summer covers her mouth as she laughs. They look back to the screen. Ozpin studies the girls use of her weapon. The technique is clearly her own. It is similar to Qrows' but she uses faster slices instead of heavier ones.

"Good use of her weapon". Glynda points out to Ozpin.

"Indeed". He answers back noticing as well.

"And it can still fire in its scythe form!" Qrow shouts.

"I'm so proud". Summer says.

The group watches with smiles on their faces as the girl takes out many Grimm.

"Seriously!? There's more?" Tai says exasperated

"What could be causing them to flood in?" Glynda asks.

"I don't know. But, as long as she continues to fight she's is golden". Qrow says as he gives a thumbs up before focusing on the screen once more.

"Three Grimm in just seconds. Damn she is good". Tai says shaking his head in approval. The group agrees and continue to watch the screen.

"The weapon control is outstanding". Ozpin point out. Summer looks up to him.

"If she truly is your daughter then you should be very proud". She smiles.

"I am". She states with certainty.

"There's so many". Qrow states recovering from the awe of the girls' weapon and technique.

"I hope she can do it. One wrong move and she dies". Raven says looking at the girl as she stares up at the Grimm.

"Wouldn't that be a bitch? To kill that many only to die at the end". Tai says laughing. No one laughs with him. Instead they look at him with scrutiny.

"What? It would be".

"You know for someone who socializes as much as you. I would think you would know what not to say". Raven tells him.

"Sorry". He responds.

"She has to be running out of bullets". Summer says slightly terrified.

"A good huntress always carries a backup of ammo". Glynda points out.

"Hopefully she follows this rule".

"Yes". Team STRQ exclaims as the girl is shown putting in another magazine.

"She apparently does follow the rule". Ozpin says with a smile.

"Wait she's just going to launch herself at the Grimm!? I mean I know she's good but that's risking the option of being swarmed".

"She might be able to get a few". Summer states clearly trying to defend the girl on screen.

"But that's not going to stop the surrounding Grimm. Her swings might takes out a few, but she would get tired at some point. She would need a miracle to take them all out". Glynda says. They all look at the screen waiting to see what happens.

"She's using a form of her semblance". Ozpin states. The group almost looks at him before returning to watch the screen.

"Looks like a miracle happened". Qrow tells his professor with a smirk.

"It appears so". Glynda responds.

"Limbs are literally flying". Tai says with a chuckle at the images being displayed. They watch as the video comes to an end.

"Woow. That last minute was. Intense". Qrow said blinking for the first time in a minute.

"That's certainly one way of putting it". Raven says.

"Did you see the way she swung that thing!? It was better than you Qrow". Tai exclaims. Qrow chuckles.

"Yeah it was. I wouldn't mind taking some lessons from her".

"What did you mean when you said she was using a form of her semblance?" Summer asked Ozpin cutting off her team mates conversation.

"Huh?" Tai says, thinking that the question was directed towards him, only to hear Ozpin respond. The entire group listens as Ozpin explains what he saw.

"When we first saw her be attacked by the Grimm she escaped it using a form of speed semblance. It only reasonable to say that what we saw her use at the end was a form of her semblance".

"So her semblance is speed?" Tai asked, making sure he heard Ozpins words correctly.

"That appears to be the theory". Glynda says.

"Well onto the next video". Ozpin says ready to watch the next video.

"Actually could we have a break? I mean I know that was only around four minutes but, if what we think we found is true. Then I'm dead and I have a daughter who just killed many Beowolves with some sort of Gun/Scythe hybrid and some sort of speed semblance. Now just the theory that I'm dead is kind of earth-shattering. I know this has to do with some sort of world consequences. But, I am mentally exhausted. Can we see the next tape tomorrow maybe?" Summer says.

"This is all a little much". Ozpin sighs.

"I suppose you are correct. It would be much better to have you alert and focused on the task at hand. So I will permit you to go back to your dorm to discuss what just happened. However, you are to tell no one of what you have witnessed in here and are expected to be ready to follow Glynda when she comes for you tomorrow. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir". Team STRQ replies.

"Go on then". The team gets out of their seats and files into the elevator. The doors shut with a ding. As the descent begins Summer slides onto the ground thinking of all she learned. Raven joins her. Tai and Qrow just stand. Summer puts her head into her knees and starts crying at the thought of dying and leaving behind a family. Raven rubs her back, red eyes trying not to look at the shaking form to the side of her.

"So that's it. Summer's dead and we have to just pretend we didn't just see what we just saw". Qrow says bitter at the idea.

"It raises so many questions. But, that is a possible future. A very possible one. We shouldn't discount it". Tai points out.

"But, until we leave these halls and return to the comfort of our room, we have to pretend that nothing has changed". Tai continues.

"That's going to be near impossible. I have a feeling that no matter what we try people will still know that something is different. Because it IS different". Qrow states while looking at Taiyang.

"Nothing will ever be the same". Qrow says as he and Taiyang look to Summer. Raven looks at them briefly before looking to Summer. The only sound as they drop further and further towards the halls of Beacon Academy is Summers' quiet sobs.

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review-**


End file.
